Mon tombeur
by kyochan95
Summary: Harry est amoureux du tombeur Draco Malfoy... Comment cela va se terminer ? Song Fic, OS, et mini défi à la fin...


Auteur : Kyochan95

Disclaimer : non, les persos ne m'appartiennent pas, ni la chanson, ce sont les propriété respectivement de J.K.Rowling, et de Emma Daumas…

Note : voilà, je me lance, dans la partie « Harry Potter », et dans une song fic… Deux nouveautés, je fait fort ! Bref, j'espère que vous allez aimer… C'est un POV de Harry, bonne lecture !

Note2 : petit coucou à **Chiji**, ma soeusoeurette, que je remercie de m'avoir passé cette chanson, qui m'a tant inspiré, pour cette fic ! Merci, et bisous à toi !

Couple : Drarry, bien évidemment, même si… enfin, lisez pour savoir : p

**Mon Tombeur**

**Mon tombeur est aussi un voleur.  
Il décroche pas la lune,  
Mais se penche sur les coeurs des petites rêveuses  
Qui s'accrochent et deviennent malheureuses,  
A l'abri planqué derrière leurs espoirs minables,  
Il hiberne et jouit d'un confort tellement enviable.  
**

Me voilà à le regarder, encore et encore, draguer ces pauvres filles, ou mecs, comme à son habitude… Tout le monde sait qu'il drague, prend, puis laisse ensuite, pour une autres conquêtes, mais ça ne les empêche pas de se laisser avoir… quels idiots… Mais c'est vrai, il est beau, ses beau cheveux blonds laissés détachés, depuis qu'il sut que ça lui donnait plus de succès, ses lèvres fines, son visage parfait, sa peau qui semble si douce au touché… Il lève les yeux, de la fille qu'il avait réussi à avoir, la semaine dernière… oui, Draco Malfoy n'est pas de ceux dont la vie sexuelle est inconnue de tous… au contraire… Tout le monde sait qu'il aime ça, il aime ses aventures, il aime qu'on parle de lui… Il m'adresse son plus beau sourire… je frissonne… une nouvelle fois…

**Mon tombeur est aussi un tueur.  
Il a assassiné  
Tous les autres squatteurs de mon cerveau,  
Et occupe sa place bien au chaud, bien logé, bien nourri  
Par mes pensées coquines il s'installe  
Et sur le point de prendre racine.  
**

Tu t'approches vers moi. La fille avec qui tu étais te regarde partir, puis elle t'accroche le bras, te demandant de rester près d'elle, pleurant. Comme toujours… je frissonne de nouveau. Je connais ce genre de scènes, pour les regarder, à chaque fois. Je n'y peux rien, je sais que je suis obsédé par lui, mais, je n'arrive pas à faire autrement, il me fascine… j'apprends tout, en lui… et là… je sais que… Draco Malfoy a trouvé une autre proie… en moi… son pire ennemi. Rien ne l'arrête, en tout cas…

**Et moi je suis tombée sur lui,  
Et j'avoue que depuis je joue à la groupie.  
Je me fonds dans la masse  
Et jamais ne me lasse  
Attendant bien sagement d'être touchée par sa grâce.  
**

Il me prend contre lui. Je sais qu'il sait déjà qu'avec moi, il n'aura pas de difficulté… j'attends ça depuis si longtemps, maintenant, qu'il me remarque, qu'il me regarde, qu'il m'embrasse, qu'il aille même plus loin… je veux la lui donner… ma virginité… Je lui tourne autour, depuis un moment, le provoquant parfois, quand il est trop calme, je savais qu'il finirait par me remarquer… quand, par contre, je savais pas… j'entends les groupies, comme je les appelle, s'éloigner, déçus de ne pas avoir été choisit… Je peux parler, j'étais comme eux, avant… et j'entend Ron tomber dans les pommes, derrière moi… il y a de quoi… je sens les lèvres du blond s'approcher de moi… il m'embrasse… je ferme les yeux… enfin, il me touche…

**Mon tombeur est aussi un voyeur.  
Il se plait a mater ce qu'il appelle son quatre-heures,  
Des petites minettes à qui il fera plus tard tourner la tête  
Sans remords ni conscience du moindre chagrin.  
Il veut pas faire de mal juste se faire du bien.  
**

Depuis deux semaines que je suis avec lui, je pense qu'il n'y a qu'une nuit que nous avons pas passé ensemble. Salle sur demande, salle de cours abandonnée, parc, vestiaire du terrain de quidditch, même la réserve de Snape, un moment… rien n'était assez beau pour nous, rien d'assez bien, d'assez excitant… la seule nuit où nous étions pas ensemble, je l'ai passée en retenue, pour avoir été choppé par le même Snape, endormit dans sa réserve. Et je me souviens encore du lendemain soir…

Plus le temps passe, plus je le vois regarder autour de lui, mater les filles, et les gars, autour de nous. Je le sens, il se lasse, je le sais, je le vois. Chaque nuit, il se fait passionné, chaque jour, il se fait désintéressé… si classe, si magnifique… maintenant, je sais, sa peau est douce… puis, j'ai pleuré avec lui. Il m'a demandé doucement qu'est-ce que j'avais, je lui ai tout dit… je l'aime… je le sais, maintenant… Il me dit qu'il est désolé, et nous l'avons encore fait. Ce n'est que le lendemain matin que j'ai prit conscience qu'il ne m'avait pas dit « moi aussi », mais qu'il ne m'avait pas enfoncé non plus. Et là, je l'ai comprit jusqu'au bout. Ses aventures ne sont là que pour l'aider, lui faire du bien, il lui importe peut, que les autres aient mal, qu'ils s'attachent, mais ce n'est pas son but premier non plus. Me voir pleurer ne lui a pas fait mal pour autant, non, ça l'a juste gêné. Je sais que bientôt, il passera à autre chose…

**Mon tombeur n est pas un arnaqueur  
Il n a jamais promis d apporter le bonheur  
Même pas a moi  
Je m'incline et j'accepte ses lois  
Sans regret ni rancune il me plait bien comme ça,  
Sous ses airs innocents le petit prince est un roi.  
**

Le lendemain, nous avons eut une explication. Le soir même. Il m'a bien expliqué qu'il ne pouvait pas rester en couple avec moi. Il m'a demandé de l'accepter, ou de m'en aller. Je me suis juste jeté sur lui, en manque de lui, de nouveau. J'accepte, j'accepte tout… c'est lui… mon prince… mon amour… je m'en fiche, tant qu'il est à moi… mais bien évidemment, il ne le sera jamais… mais ça ne me dérange pas, je l'aime, tout intouchable, et imperturbable qu'il est… je l'aime aussi insaisissable qu'il est… j'accepte tout, tant qu'il me touche… qu'il m'embrasse, qu'il me fasse l'amour, comme il le fait…

**Et moi je suis tombée sur lui,  
Et j'avoue que depuis je joue à la groupie.  
Je fais la queue chaque jour,  
Dans les rangs de sa cour,  
Attendant bien sagement qu'il m' donne un peu d'amour.  
**

Notre relation dure déjà depuis 3 semaines. Je suis remplis d'espoir, je suis fier, j'ai la relation la plus longue, avec Draco Malfoy, depuis qu'il a commencé ses relations. Je commence même à apprécier ses amis. Ils savent mes sentiments. Me disent d'y renoncer. Mais je ne veux pas. Je les apprécie beaucoup, et, à vrai dire, grâce à moi, les maisons Gryffondor et Serpentard se sont rapprochées. Avant, Ron et Hermione ont tenté de me faire « entendre raison », mais je ne les écoutais pas. Je ne les écoute pas plus d'ailleurs. Tout le monde me dit que plus ça va, plus il s'éloigne de moi. N'importe quoi, il reste toujours près de moi… bien sûr… n'est-ce pas ?

**Mon tombeur est tombé sur une bombe bien roulée,  
Il m a plus regardé, plus jamais plus jamais,  
J ai beau bomber le torse, remuer du fessier,  
La Barbie platinée est passée en premier.  
Elle s agite elle l'excite et moi je finis exit  
Elle se cambre, il en tremble n écoutant que son membre  
Elle l'invite, il m'évite et il m oublie très vite  
Il est l'heure j ai bien peur de m avouer  
Game-over  
**

Ce qui devait arrivé arriva. J'aurais tenu 3 semaines, et 3 jours. Il m'a lâché. D'un coup, comme pour tous les autres. Il m'a lâché, s'est approché d'un autre garçon, et l'a embrassé, devant tout le monde. Tout se passe comme toujours. Il ne prévient pas. Il embrasse. Et l'autre accepte, ne refusant pas sa chance. Mais il y a un détail qui change. Je ne fais aucune scène. Je reste, debout, les regardant, le cœur en miette, quelques larmes coulant sur mes joues. Mais je reste fier. J'ai accepté. J'ai joué. J'ai perdu.

**Game-over **

Oui, j'ai perdu… et j'ai perdu aussi la capacité de sourire. Blaise, Théo, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Seamus, Dean, Neville, Pansy… tous mes amis, anciens comme nouveaux, tentent de m'aider, et insulte le beau blond dans son dos… mais ils ont finit par arrêter, quand ils virent que ça me détruisait d'avantage, que s'ils ne disaient rien. Et je déprime. Et je pleure. Puis je joue l'indifférent. Je ne vois qu'un point positif… Draco ne reste plus aussi longtemps avec ses conquêtes. Le plus long, après moi, a été 4 jours. Le moins long, juste le temps de coucher avec la personne, puis la larguer. Je récupère le moral. Je revis, en sachant ça. Je suis cruel, mais j'en a rien à faire. Se pourrait-il que… ?

**Et moi j' suis tombée sur lui  
Et j'avoue que depuis je joue à la groupie.  
J'attends encore mon tour  
Je désespère pas qu'un jour  
C'est à moi qu'il donnera un tout petit peu d'amour. **

Et ça fait maintenant plusieurs mois que c'est ainsi. J'ai reprit totalement le moral. Blaise, Pansy et Théo restent souvent avec moi. Parfois, Draco les rejoint, et, plusieurs fois, nous parlons tous ensemble, avec Ron et Hermione. Je sens, aussi, le regard de Draco sur moi. Alors, je ne désespère pas. Je reste naturel. Quoiqu'un peu fragile. Il me l'a dit, que sur mon visage, il y avait cette trace de fragilité, qu'il n'y avait pas avant. La façon dont il m'a dit ça m'a fait sentir une pointe de regret. Regretterait-il ? Aimerait-il réparer son erreur… ? Alors, je lui ai écrit une lettre. Sur laquelle il y a mes rêves d'avenir, à nous deux. Sur laquelle je lui disais que je l'aimais. Sur laquelle j'ai mit tous mes espoirs. Sur laquelle, je sais, je compte. Une semaine qu'il l'a. Une semaine qu'il n'a plus personne. Alors, je me prends à espérer. J'espère… une réponse… et un peu d'amour…

* * *

Voilà la fin de mon OS !! Je n'ai pas vraiment prévu de faire une suite, mais... si quelqu'un est interessé pour l'écrire, il n'y a pas de problème !! Je vous le demande presque... si vous avez une idée, pour la suite, écrivez la, et surtout, prévenez moi, que je puisse lire ce que ma fic vous a inspiré !! Alors, qu'en pensez vous, de cet OS ? Reviews ? 


End file.
